1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera control device capable of detecting the eye-gaze direction of the user.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional camera control device of this sort effects focusing control of the phototaking lens, based on the distance measured in an area, corresponding to the viewing position (direction) of the eye-gaze of the user, as disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 1-241511.
However, since priority is always given to the position of the eye-gaze regardless of the condition of the object, the main object may appear unfocused in the photograph under certain phototaking conditions.
Also an already known camera control device of this sort detects the position of the eye-gaze of the user, and, if the viewing time at a position is at least equal to a predetermined time and if the shutter release button is depressed by a half stroke, the device fixes the position of the eye-gaze, and then the shutter is released by a full-stroke depression of the shutter release button (Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2-32312).
However, for a user who is accustomed to such half-stroke depression of the shutter release button for the preparation of a phototaking operation, the position of the eye-gaze may become fixed unexpectedly and the distance-measuring area is fixed by the information on the unwanted position, so that the obtained photograph may appear unfocused.
Moreover, if the shutter release button is half-stroke depressed while the position of the eye-gaze is not fixed yet, the shutter may be released while necessary information is not yet obtained.